1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine oil purging systems and more particularly pertains to a new engine oil purging system for accelerating air entering a valve cover to force oil in an engine into an oil pan of the engine when the oil is being changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine oil purging systems is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that include a mounting collar that is quickly coupled to a valve cover to seal around an oil fill hole. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of blades to accelerate the air passing through the system and entering the valve cover.